


Unexpected Findings

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Candles, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: The power goes out. Jake and Brian don't want to waste the battery on their phones, so they go looking for candles - and make use of the contents of another box they find.





	Unexpected Findings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! =] This fic uses three of the four Pens Monthly prompts for the month of December 2018:  
> -player of the month (Jake Guentzel)  
> -kink of the month (sex toys)  
> -photo prompt ([this image of three tea candles](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sarahbaker/67862465/in/photolist-6ZP9v-4GgdF8-8XFdBe-5krEqk-zJruu2-7dv3a5-7nVMnU-61MJk7-7H4Wp7-6fbPxb-6hSNgn-4CirJJ-4BvtyA-8VM4Tj-dBPTyK-eYnDcv-7kmRbF-dkpmuK-3rZvxE-8Zvt1C-d2cAa9-5FQtER-5FR8kW-4NLRwJ-442s4E-q1ar9v-USyCYL-4wuHPT-7r8zJS-2P8FEg-r3chHB-7GwaZ7-5HtStt-94UHTx-5yWBqA-TnVoTP-5Mbtud-7nyR3a-vGG6x-59xgNc-5YM8k3-QP3Yaa-e7yYuh-8WQkmD-7Z5qDZ-4wncJe-9cVyu-9rrd8Q-VbXh9L-7twqQn)) (apparently a lot of people call them tealights, but I know them as tea candles, so that's what they're called in this fic)

Jake and Brian were making out on the couch when everything went dark. "Huh?" Jake frowned.

"I think the power's out." Brian took out his phone and turned on the flashlight. "I guess it's because the weather's been weird?"

"I guess." Jake stood up. "I have candles in the kitchen. We can bring one to the bedroom."

"Okay." Brian stood up and led Jake to the kitchen. They looked around and found...no candles. "You have matches and a lighter for the grill, but no candles?"

"I guess I put them somewhere else?" Jake shrugged.

"Let's get looking, then," Brian sighed. "I don't want our phones to die before we have another source of light."

"I'll take the bedroom, you take the bathroom?" Jake suggested, turning on the flashlight on his phone.

"Okay," Brian nodded.

Jake had always suspected that his tendency to put things in boxes and shove the boxes under the bed would prove either very useful or very stupid. Apparently tonight would decide the matter.

He pulled out a box, opened it, and shook his head: books. He repeated the process with hockey stuff, video games, and even more hockey stuff.

Just as he was pulling out another box, Brian's voice rang out in triumph: "I found them! You have way too many shelves in here!"

"A big bathroom is no reason to complain," Jake retorted as he turned around to watch Brian come in with a familiar tray. "Are those the tea candles? They were a gift from my mom for some reason."

"Yeah." Brian placed the tray on the desk. "I'll get the matches."

Jake watched Brian leave, then opened the box he'd just puled out for curiosity's sake. He grinned at its contents. "I've missed you guys!"

"Who or what are you talking to?" Brian came back, took out three of the tea candles, and lit them before investigating what Jake had found. "Are those...?"

"Yep," Jake confirmed.

Brian burst out laughing. "My boyfriend tells his sex toys he's missed them..."

"Hey! These got me through many a lonely night wondering if you'd ever look my way. I got used to them."

"Whatever you say." Brian examined the topmost toy. "This is..."

"Significantly larger than life. Only for very special occasions, like the night before I asked you out."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I was terrified you'd turn me down, so I gave myself a night of fun to pep myself up." Jake smiled and arched an eyebrow. "Want to use it on me?"

"Sure." Brian kissed Jake quickly and pointed to the bed. "You, there, naked, now."

Jake hurriedly stripped and climbed on the bed. "Want me to prep myself?"

"Yes, please." Brian licked his lips as Jake grabbed lube from the bedside table. "Encourage me to get out of these clothes."

Jake covered his fingers with lube and worked them inside himself one at a time. He smirked as Brian moaned and pulled down his pants and boxers in one fell swoop. "Yeah, Brian...keep going..."

"Fuck." Brian tossed the toy onto the bed, then practically tore off his shirt and moved to the bed. He prepped the toy and kissed the inside of each of Jake's thighs before slowly sliding the toy inside Jake. "This is so hot."

"Brian..." Jake moaned at the feel of the toy against his sweet spot. "Can..."

"I've got you." Brian used his free hand to stroke Jake's cock a couple times. "Come for me, Jake."

Jake did, screaming as Brian kept moving the toy. Once he came back to his senses, he noticed Brian panting slightly. "It was good for you, too?"

"Just needed two strokes once you were coming," Brian grinned. He kissed Jake, then slowly stood up. "I'm going to get a washcloth. Be right back."

Jake nodded sleepily. Once Brian came back, they wiped themselves off; Brian returned the washcloth to the bathroom, then blew out the candles in the bedroom. Jake smiled as they crawled under the covers. "I should find a better spot for that box."

"Yes," Brian nodded. "Let's hope for some more very special occasions soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) Kudos and/or comments are greatly appreciated!!  
> I'll probably publish at least one more fic in 2018, but just to be safe: Happy New Year!!!!!!!


End file.
